Honest Game Trailers - Street Fighter V
Street Fighter V is the 183rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the fighting game Street Fighter V. ''It was published on January 16, 2018. ''Street Fighter V ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 700k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Street Fighter V on YouTube "The genre that makes you feel like the opposite of a God and bodies you so hard you either quit the game forever or dedicate your life to mastering it." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Street Fighter V Script From a developer that's been making games since you were a zygote, comes another entry in the granddaddy of game series about beating the crap out of people in public. Street Fighter V Drop your controller, crack your keyboard, and dust off an expensive joystick for the genre that makes you feel like the opposite of a God and bodies you so hard you either quit the game forever or dedicate your life to mastering it. As Street Fighter V expects you to put in actual work to lift yourself out of button mashing hell in an entry that feels like it's designed only for its hardcore fans and eSports. Because, let's face it, if you don't know your footsies from your mix-ups by now this game ain't for you! Discover Street Fighter all over again as the series transitions from the oily, buff boys of SFIV to the clay banana ponytails of V, and adds all new systems to constantly remind you you're playing Street Fighter "V." With V-Triggers, V-Reversals, V-Skills and V-for-Vendettas for every character then adds a handful of new characters to go along with the old favorites. Like a Middle Eastern tech bro, an Aztec Super Saiyan, the Silly Hat Crew, and this weird Chinese poison guy who sucks an entire ass. Maybe next patch, right F.A.N.G players? Dive in to the lukewarm kiddie pool of Street Fighter V's single-player modes from character stories that are still just frames of some character art, to the actual story mode that came out months after they put out the game, which pales so much in comparison to fighting games that actually care about this kind of thing that you wonder why they even bothered. Then fiddle around in Training and Survival Mode until you're ready to go online and be totally unprepared for the difficulty curve. As you face either the long, hard grind to level up your game or the short walk to return it to Best Buy, unless you discover the real way to enjoy Street Fighter V: watching other people play it on the Internet. Experience the fresh, new ways Capcom is trying to nickel-and-dime you as they move from the traditional "release-the-same-game-five-times" model to just selling you everything individually, including the characters -- unless you want to spend countless hours grinding out Fight Money to earn them in-game, which sounds like a good compromise, but, in reality, only works out if your time is worth absolutely nothing, leaving you to wonder if it's really worth it to spend six dollars on f***ing Guile. So sharpen up those combos, memorize that frame data, and chase that dream of making football nerds mad that you're being shown on ESPN, because if you're not fighting to be the very best, like no one ever was, you're probably better off playing Tekken. Starring: Sho-Ryu; Hado-Ken; Chun-Legs; Hair Gel Frankenstein; Mmmmm Bison; Yummmmm; Wedgie Warrior; Roadhog; Angry Flubber; Tuxedo Mask; The Booty Brigade; Rushed In; Cruller Crusher; Creatine Dream; Electric Bewbaloo; A Very "Loose" Interpretation of Yoga; Why Is F.A.N.G. An Acronym?: Kenny Omega; Flat Top Gun; Naruina; Mock Tyson; Taekwondos Legs; That Thong Thong Thong Thong Thong; Leomon; Absolute Territory; Shadafabulous; Hot Topic Zangiel; Walk Like An Egyptian; Old Strider; and Peter. for Street Fighter V '' was 'Friend Fister V.']] 'Friend Fister V' All these actual fighting games are great and all, but where's the ''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo sequel the people truly deserve, Capcom? Trivia * There is also another episode of Honest Game Trailers about the Street Fighter franchise. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Street Fighter has a 97.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. This Honest Game Trailer was met with universally positive reviews, with many media critics lauding its astute and funny observations about the game. Randy Ladyka of Entertainment Buddha called the video "wonderful." John Guerrero of Event Hubs said the video was "hilarious" and wrote "We're almost certain Smosh Games has a hardcore fighting game community member in their offices, because they perfectly hit the mark more than once in their Street Fighter 5 Honest Trailer, citing details and nuances only a devoted fan would know. The commentary here is, well, brutally honest as Smosh points out the all too real truths of Street Fighter 5's gameplay, characters and more." Luke Siuty of ShoRyuKen wrote "The trials and travails of Capcom’s star child are on display in hilarious-yet-poignant fashion in the new “Honest Game Trailers” edition from Smosh Games. ... Whether you agree or disagree with some of what the trailer points out, it’s undeniably hilarious and sometimes just too accurate." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * '‘Street Fighter V’ Has Officially Received The Honest Trailer Treatment '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'The genre that bodies you so hard, you either quit forever or dedicate your life to master it' - Honest Trailers takes on Street Fighter 5 ' - Event Hubs article * 'The Street Fighter V Honest Trailer (satirically) tells the truth about the game ' - SkoRyyKen article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom Category:Japan